


Mission Midnight

by JaegerEyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Yaoi, they're not spies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5572876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerEyes/pseuds/JaegerEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Eren's objective:</strong><br/>Get a New Years kiss from his crush when the clock strikes twelve.</p>
<p> <br/><strong>Subject:</strong><br/>Levi</p>
<p> <br/><strong>Time and Date:</strong><br/>12:00am; January 1st<br/> </p>
<p>  <strong>Event and Location:</strong><br/>Hanji's New Years Eve party at Hanji Zoe's house</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> I did a Christmas one shot last year so I thought I should do a New Years one this time.
> 
> Also this is for all the ones (including myself) that isn't getting a New Years kiss. Have some Ereri.

Eren gave himself one objective tonight: kiss his crush- well more than a crush-, Levi, at Hanji's party. There was just one problem. How was he going to pull it off?

There were so many things that could go wrong...according to Eren.

What if someone else kisses him?

What is someone else tries to kiss Eren?

What if he can't find him before midnight?

What if the time was all off?

All of these questions and what ifs kept swirling around Eren's head. But the biggest question of all that kept bothering him was...

What if the kiss isn't good?

He didn't think that Levi would be a bad kisser, but what if he was? Or Eren could be the one that makes it super odd and uncomfortable.

Eren found himself pacing around his room. This was a big deal after all. A New Years kiss is one of the most beautiful kisses you could ever have. To start a new year off with a kiss from the one you love, it has to be perfect.

It was almost nine o'clock when Eren's best friend, Armin, texted him, telling him that he was outside. Eren's heart dropped. Armin was taking him and his sister, Mikasa, to the party. He knew that this would be the first stage into carrying out his plan.

"Mikasa, Armin's here!" Eren yelled. 

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute," she replied.

Eren walked outside and into Armin's car, sitting in the front seat. "Armin," he said quietly.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. See, I'm planning on kissing Levi tonight..."

"God, it's about time."

"What?"

Armin laughed. "It's just that you've been crushing on him for a while. It's about time that you're making your move."

Eren blushed and kept talking. "But, I'm not sure how to do it."

"Well, when you kiss someone, you put your lips on theirs and-"

"Armin, I know _how_ to kiss. I just need to know how I'm going to kiss him at midnight."

Armin laughed. "I'm only joking. But to be honest, I really can't tell you how to do it. This is between you and him, so do what's best for the both of you." 

_What's best for the both of us? But what would that be exactly?_

 

* * *

 

Throughout the entire party, Eren avoided Levi. He didn't mean to, however. It was just that every time Eren laid eyes on Levi, he would think about his plan and get embarrassed. Other than that, Eren would've been comfortable around Levi.

Everyone else was in the living room while Eren kept his post in the kitchen. The time alone gave Eren more time to think on the kiss. He was going to gently touch the side of Levi's face with his right hand and hold Levi's waist with his left. Then, Eren would slowly place his lips on Levi's. The plan was sure to work. 

It was now about 11:55pm and the anticipation was getting to Eren. He wanted to kiss Levi, but he was so nervous. In all reality, he just wanted to get it over with so that he could act normal again. 

Eren's heart felt like it skipped a beat and dropped down at the same time when he looked at the time.

11:59pm.

_Shit. I guess I should go into the living room now._ He went where everyone else was at, all of the watching the New York ball drop on Hanji's TV. But much to Eren's dismay, Levi wasn't there. _What_? _No_. Eren bolted out and began looking around the house. 

Thirty seconds left. _Where the hell is he?_

As Eren continued to look for Levi, he began to hear everyone count down. "Ten...nine...eight..."

_Crap, this can't be happening._

"...seven...six..."

_Damn it, Levi. Where are you?_

"...five...four..."

Eren began to give up hope. _Maybe this is a sign. I should just go back._

"...three..."

Just as Eren was making his way back to the living room, he suddenly felt something grab his wrist and pull him.

"...two..."

Before Eren knew it, his lips were on something soft. He blushed as he came to reality. It was Levi. Kissing _him_.

"...one! Happy new year!"

It wasn't the kiss Eren had been planning, but this might have been better. And the kiss was good. It was better than Eren had imagined, despite that it was a simple kiss. 

Levi held the back of Eren's neck as he deepened the kiss, making his tongue explore Eren's. He pulled back, a thin line of saliva connected the two as they panted for air. "Fucking shitty brat, I thought I wouldn't find you in time."

Eren became redder. Levi had been looking for him too. "Well I'm glad you did, because I sure as hell couldn't find you."

Levi blushed. "Tch, anyway let's go back to the others." He grabbed Eren's hand and began walking. "We have to celebrate."

Whether Levi was talking about the new year or the start of a new relationship remained a mystery. But Eren didn't care. He was just happy that he finally got what he wanted: a New Years kiss.

The mission was a success.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write. But thanks for reading!! And happy new year!!!


End file.
